Next Generation Time Travel Troubles
by Young scrappy and hungry
Summary: When James S. Potter enters his father's office he knows there will be trouble, but who suspected going back in time to right before his father's fifth year? Next Generation Time Travel! First Fanfiction, Please Read!
1. The Begining

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's not the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters, places, names, or ideas from the Harry Potter Books, all of this belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling**

 **Now, without further ado, the story**

 **Teddy's POV**

"Be good everyone!" Aunt Ginny called, about to leave, staring right a my mischievous honorary cousins, then she turned her vision to me, "Teddy, dear, if these boys get into trouble, don't let them bribe you out of telling me. Remember the ones in, or going into Hogwarts go to bed at 9:00, and anyone younger goes to bed at 8:00. Thanks for babysitting again!", then she turned to all the Potter and Weasley children, "Good-bye, all of you!" The other parents, (Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Bill, and (FINALLY) Aunt Fleur) all said good-bye too, and were met by a chorus of "Good Riddance's" from their 'darling' middle children, and "Bye-bye's" from their darling younger and older children.

I turned toward my cousins and asked, "So where do we start?" And that's how the night started, but hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself, first let me explain my family:

I, Teddy Lupin, am the oldest, for I just graduated Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff (WHOO, go Badgers!) both my parents just died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry Potter, or as I know him, Uncle Harry,(he's my Godfather) and my Maternal Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks rose me.

My (honorary) cousins, Eldest to youngest:

Victoire Weasley, going into her seventh year

Molly Weasley, going into her fourth year

Dominique Weasley, going into her fourth year

Roxanne Weasley, going into her second year

and the big trouble squad...

Lucy Weasley, going into her first year

James Potter, going into his first year

Fred Weasley, going into his first year

Louis Weasley, going into his first year

Albus Potter, 10 years old

Rose Weasley, 10 years old

Hugo Weasley, 8 years old

Lily Potter, 6 years old (she's about to turn 7)

Tonight, all of them are here except Molly, who is at a friend's birthday celebration. I would tell you more about them, but we've already decided on a game to play, and I'm the seeker. (not in quidditch, we're playing hide and seek) I start counting to fifty.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

CRASH! The world starts spinning and the last thing I think is 'James Potter, what have you done?'

 **Done! How do you like it?**

 **Yes, I do know the ages for the children are a little off, but deal with it!**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Al Potter

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does *tear***

 **Albus P.'s POV**

The last thing I remembered was the house violently shaking, but then everything went black. (probably because of James) It reminded me of a muggle movie that Dad and Aunt Hermione made us watch; Oz the Wizard, I think. But anyways I woke up to two red-haired boys jiggling me. My vision cleared and I saw that the two boys looked exactly like my Uncle George, so, naturally, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Uncle George, why are there two of you?" I immediately regretted it, because the two 'uncle georges' looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Who are you" one said

"And why are you calling us Uncle George, he's George" the other said

"But I'm no uncle, and he's Fred" the first finished. I looked at them, confused, for one didn't Uncle George used to have a twin named Fred? And two, the way they talked was really discombobulating. (Rose taught me that word) Fred. Uncle Fred died in the war against Voldemort, so no one talked about him. It made them sad. And isn't Uncle George missing an ear? He lost it in the war. So, if Uncle Fred is alive, and Uncle George has his ear… James!

"What year is it?" I asked, timidly. The twins looked at me strangely.

"1996, but why?" They asked in unison, making it double as creepy as it was before.

"James Potter, I am so going to kill you!" I muttered.

"James Potter is already dead" Let call it… George said.

"Why do you want to kill him?" That would make him Fred, continued.

"Sorry, not that James, my brother, he sent us back in time." Both of them stared at me dumbfounded, Until… I lost track… spoke up.

"Well that's a pretty good reason to want to kill someone, when are you from, anyways?" Fred(?) asked. I was about to answer when someone else interrupted me.

"FRED, GEORGE DINNER!" My twin uncles looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. (add that to the list of creepily cool things I would want to do if I had a twin)

"You should come with us" one said

"The adults will know what to do with you" the other followed up. And so, we went. When we got to the table, everyone was already there.

"Fred, George! Who is that?" Grandma, or Mrs. Weasley, demanded.

"He's from the future and his name is…" Uncle George stopped, realizing that he didn't know my name, and looked at me"

"Al" I whispered to him. Uncle George looked back up.

"His name is Al Potter"

 **George knew his last name because Al said his brother's name was James Potter**

 **Hope you liked it, Please review**


	3. The Gathering

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. Why is life so unfair?!**

 **Here we go!**

 **Albus P.'s POV**

"His name is Al Potter" There was utter chaos. Questions sprouting up everywhere:

"The FUTURE!"

"Potter?"

"Am I an Arour?"

"Am I a grandmother?"

"Am I a mother?"

"Prove it!"

"Again, the FUTURE!"

Then one I could not ignore:

"Am I your father?" I locked eyes with, well, my father, then I spoke up.

"I can explain everything, but first, my cousins and siblings should all be here somewhere, we need to find them!" My voice wavering at the end.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" A gruff voice, from a rather vulgar looking man. (Rose taught me vulgar too)

"You don't, but please, believe me! How can I prove it to you? I know things, this was the meeting spot for the Order of the Phoenix, number twelve Grimauld Place, Sirius Black's Home, Da- Harry's Godfather, Sirius left it to Harry in his will, everything, Sirius left all his possessions to Harry!" I was practically sobbing by the end of my rant, and it looked like dad and Sirius were to.

"You would do that for me?" Dad asked looking to Sirius.

"Of course," He replied.

"You died?" Dad asked his voice cracking, it was hard to see my strong, caring father in this state.

"I won't live forever, Pup" Sirius replied, sighing.

"I don't want you to die!" Dad Sobbed

"I don't either, but we need to help Al find his family. Let's go," He said lifting dad up. The rest of the room had been sitting there, and once the room had gotten over the shock of Sirius' coming death, Aunt Hermione used a human revealing spell.

Teddy, Hugo and Lily had been in Dad and Uncle Ron's room, Teddy comforting Lily and Hugo.

Roxanne, Dominique, and Lucy were petting Witherwings, but very confused as to what had happened.

So were Victore, Louis, and Rose, who were in the living room.

In fact, the only people who weren't all mixed up were James and Fred. James had told Fred all about whatever he had done to get us here, and when we found them they were setting up a prank in front of Mom and Aunt Hermione's room. All in all, being my typical family members.

When we had gathered everyone together, and called Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, asked, "So, what really happened?" All of my family (from the future of course) and I looked to James.

"Yes, James, what really happened?"

 **Done,** **Please Review!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
